Melted Kisses
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: Chocolate lipstick was now officially Yamamoto's favorite thing ever. [Valentine's Day oneshot] 3YL!Yamamoto x reader


Every year was the same. Valentine's Day was the one day Yamamoto got bombarded with chocolate and handwritten valentines. He didn't mind it, of course; he thought it was pretty awesome he had so many female admirers. He usually got the most gifts on V-day.

This year was no different. He arrived at school to find a growing pile of chocolates on his desk.

"It's started early this year," Tsuna said jokingly, as he made his way over to his own desk.

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed with a laugh.

He made sure to respond to each and every girl with a big grin. They were made breathless by the intensity of his smile, and they all ended up rushing away with giggles and a blush.

At the end of the day, Yamamoto had his arms full with all the treats he'd received. He couldn't possibly carry them home. A couple of his classmates, the ones who hadn't received nearly as much as he had, eagerly jumped in to take portions.

Like always, he was grateful for all the chocolate, although he wasn't sure what he'd do with all of it. Sure, he liked chocolate as much as the next guy, but he was bound to get a nasty stomachache if he attempted to eat his pile.

He decided to visit your house and see if you wanted some. After all, you had a terrible sweet tooth.

You had been Yamamoto's unannounced girlfriend for the last few months. You were sort of like his dirty little secret. Since you didn't attend Namimori High and you didn't hang out much with Tsuna and Co., the other guys didn't know about you. Yamamoto had met you on accident at the summer festival—you'd spilled your drink on his shoes.

You were an awesome girl. He wasn't sure what it was about you that drew him, but Yamamoto had a connection with you. You understood him. You weren't like the others.

Your mother answered the door when Yamamoto knocked. "Come in, come in," she said happily, with an eager wave of her hand. "(Y/n)'s upstairs in the bathroom, I think." There was a close resemblance shared between you and your mother. You both had the same striking (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair, with similar body figures.

"I'll hang around in her room, then," Yamamoto said, leaving his shoes by the door. Your parents knew about the relationship and were totally fine with it.

"Will you be staying for dinner? It's chicken stir fry tonight," your mother offered as he climbed the stairs. He politely declined with a shake of his head, telling her that he only planned to stay for a little while.

Your room was empty, but the light underneath the door to the adjacent bathroom was on, indicating that, yes, you were in there. Yamamoto sat himself on the bed. He set the chocolates he'd brought beside him.

Then he couldn't help but wonder whether you had gotten him a Valentine's Day gift. A little something extra would be nice, even if it wasn't over the top—Yamamoto had stopped at a flower boutique shop on the way here and had gotten a half dozen red roses, wrapped in matching shiny red paper. They lay next to the chocolates.

He glanced around, trying to busy himself as he waited for you. Your room was every bit as cute as you were, but it wasn't as girly as he had expected it to be. The walls were decorated with posters of pop stars and pages ripped from magazines. There were a couple of stuffed animals propped up on your bed. Books were stacked spine-to-spine on the bookshelf in the corner.

His eye landed on a small object near his thigh. It was sitting forgotten on the bed, like you'd left it there. Curious, he picked it up and examined it. A tube of lipstick.

You normally didn't wear lipstick, and Yamamoto was curious as to what shade it would be. He swiftly uncapped the top with a twist of his wrist.

A scent suspiciously close to chocolate wafted up to his nose. The lipstick was a rich, creamy shade of cocoa, like it was made from the sweet treat itself. Although Yamamoto had had enough chocolate today to last him a lifetime, he couldn't resist darting his tongue out to have a taste—

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Yamamoto's body jolted upright and he almost dropped the lipstick. He whipped his head back to find you standing the bathroom's doorway, looking like you'd come fresh from the shower. You wore a fitted white sweater over black yoga pants. Your hair was down and tumbled over your back like a waterfall, the strands wet.

"Hey," he greeted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" you repeated, stepping further into your room. You closed the bathroom behind you.

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

A brief smile flashed across your face. "You could have called and given me a heads-up." Yamamoto wasn't fazed by your tough attitude; it was as refreshing as his daily spats with Gokudera were. Besides, he knew you were a reluctant lover.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, and he subtly dropped the lipstick and picked up the chocolate box and roses in either hand.

Your face lit up. "Oh, you shouldn't have," you said, coming forward to take the gifts.

He met your gaze with a smile.

"I have something for you, too," you said, setting the gifts aside on your desk, "but I think I misplaced it…"

Understanding dawned on Yamamoto. He lifted the lipstick and said, "Uh, is this…?"

Your eyes widened in surprise, and then your expression became somewhat defensive. "Yeah…how'd you…?"

"It was on the bed," he admitted, handing it over. "But I didn't do anything," he said quickly, thinking back to a few moments ago, when he'd been ready to lick it and see whether or not it was made from chocolate.

You didn't completely lose the defensive look as you came forward, snatching the tube from his hand. "Well, now it's not a surprise anymore," you complained to yourself softly, turning your head away.

Guilt struck Yamamoto in the gut, like he had completely ruined something for you. "Sure it is," he said, taking hold of your shoulders and angling you back toward him. "(Y/n), I'm still clueless on the whole thing."

Your eyes connected with his, searching for a moment. Yamamoto made sure to leave his irises honest and open, so you would find whatever it was you were looking for. Then you sighed and plopped down on the bed next to him. "I had this lipstick custom-made for today," you explained, gesturing with your other hand. "I was hoping to keep it a surprise for our next date."

He knew he should apologize for ruining the surprise, but Yamamoto couldn't stop himself from saying what he did: "Why wait until then? I'm here now."

For a long moment, you didn't do anything. Then you turned, hiding your face from him. Yamamoto watched you shuffle around. Were you embarrassed? Had he been too direct and forward?

When you turned back to face him, he realized that you'd only turned away to apply the lipstick. It stained your full lips with a chocolate shade. Your mouth appeared to be made from melted chocolate. He found himself craving a taste.

"Looks good," he commented, brows arched.

Red filtered over your cheeks. "Shut up," you mumbled, and then you fisted a handful of his shirt and pulled him close. There was nothing romantic about the way you initiated the kiss, but Yamamoto forgave you the second your lips touched his.

It was chocolate. He'd been right. The lipstick was made from chocolate. Rich and creamy, it danced across his tongue as you pressed your mouth closer, lips parting in invitation. He groaned in surprise, and he couldn't stop himself from licking your tainted lips, trying to get the substance for himself.

You broke away for air. You were flushed and panting; it was amusing how much one kiss could do to you.

"Is it—?" you started, but Yamamoto silenced your words by reaching over. He grabbed the lipstick and swiftly untwisted it.

"More," he demanded, raising the tube to your lips, and when you gave him a pointed look, he laughed somewhat breathlessly. "Sorry, it's just really good."

You snorted your own laughter, taking the lipstick to reapply it.

You had barely set the tube aside before Yamamoto was on you, his hands cradling your face as he kissed you, hard. He nibbled your bottom lip and then switched to sucking, eliciting a couple of quiet moans from you.

When you pulled apart this time, Yamamoto relished the sight of you with your chocolate lipstick smeared all over your face. You were panting and even more flushed than before; he liked the lusty blush that had settled over your cheeks, making your arousal evident. He was in the same state—he was uncomfortably hot and bothered, and his pants were a little too tight all of a sudden.

"You know," he said, working hard to keep his voice from dipping into a low groan of desire, "I don't think I'll need my other chocolates for a long time. Not with this awesome gift, anyway."

"I'm glad you like it," you murmured back. Your hand fumbled as you swiped more color onto your lips. "Want another taste?"

"Well, I told your mom I wouldn't stay too long…"

You ran the tip of your tongue over your lips and Yamamoto lost his train of thought.

"C'mere," he growled, giving into his (stomach) desire and yanking you close.

* * *

**LinChungIsHot: **Hope you enjoyed this Valentine's Day gift to all! R&R~!


End file.
